De sabor fresa
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas Grimmjow se dispone a cumplir con las demandas de sus pensamientos. Siendo Nelliel la responsable de aquellos impulsos se deja llevar por las sensaciones. GrimmNel.


**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Autor:**__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_Dedicado a mis lindas lectoras __**Dairen Tsukihino**__ y __**Tesake **__que sin importar que ocurra siempre tienen un comentario de aliento en mis fics. Gracias chicas esta viñeta es para ustedes._

* * *

_**De sabor fresa**_

* * *

**-¿Tengo algo en la cara?**_ – _Pregunto molesta. Mi compañero de clase de lengua extrajera tiene más de quince minutos observándome - _insistente_ – De una manera que le da a pensar a cualquiera – _En su mayoría_ – que me imagina en situaciones indecentes – _Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín –_

Ahí está_ – Dibuja una sonrisa cínica- _La arrogancia que le caracteriza y en su persona se ve sofisticada y elegante.

**-Si no dejas de mirarme** – Entrecierro mis ojos – **Me iré** –

Encoge sus hombros – _Al parecer lo que Yo diga le importa un rábano_ – Me encuentro al borde del desquicio –

Sin obtener respuesta, ni gesto por su parte_ – Como lo he prometido – _Me pongo de pie para poder_ - Huir de aquel atractivo joven – _Marcharme y aprovechar mi tiempo de una manera más productiva _– Siempre que tiene la oportunidad, Grimmjow, logra ponerme nerviosa – _Lo que me recuerda que llevamos más de media hora perdiendo el tiempo_. _Se supone que debemos tener una conversación y practicar nuestro inglés. Pero, en lugar de Eso, sólo estamos aquí sentados. Yo intento concentrarme en otra cosa que no sean las insistentes miradas de mi compañero y Él "ocupado" en su egocentrismo sin dejar de mirarme _– Llevábamos un par de meses de conocernos y ya sentía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida – _

Sin gran esfuerzo Grimmjow se reincorpora, alarga su mano y aprisiona mi muñeca. Siento el sólido y suave agarré_ – Paradójico, ¿no? –_

-**Pensaba** – Me dice con su tono gélido y seductor – **Nelliel** – Pronuncia mi nombre con voz aterciopelada. Una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo.

_-__**Oh**__- _Exclamó_ - No sé qué decir - _Sus palabras me han tomado por sorpresa. Aquella acción del joven de ojos turquesa fue inesperada_ – Demonios – _Suelto molesta conmigo misma_ - ¿Cómo hacía para lograr captar mi atención siempre? – _Pregunta mental_ – Todo un enigma _– Me respondo en silencio –

Siento que mi cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad se gira_ - __**¿Perdón?**__ – _Musito al observar como Grimmjow clava su mirada en mi rostro _– ¡Dios!, Pero, ¿Qué rayos está pensando? - _Le cuestionó en silencio.

**-En el sabor de tus labios** – Responde como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

**-¿Cómo?**_ – _Suelto sin entender a qué se refiere y sin darme tiempo a decir o pensar en otra cosa me siento atraída magnéticamente. Grimmjow me acerca a su cuerpo hasta que nuestros rostros se encuentran a la misma altura – _A escasos centímetros_ – **Yo** – Balbuceo. Mi corazón late desbocado, escucho el palpitar retumbando en mis orejas.

**-No hables**_ – _Me dice antes de silenciar mis labios con un beso_ – Poso sus labios sobre los míos. Como los imaginaba, dulces, apetecibles -_**Disfruta** – Susurra contra mi boca.

Pienso en resistirme _– Pero, esta vez vence el impulso contra la razón – _Me dejo llevar y correspondo aquel embriagante y adictivo deseo de sentir sus labios contra los míos_ – Un roce no es suficiente- _Entre abro mis labios para permitirle profundizar el beso.

_**-Me gusta –**_Estoy disfrutando de esta acción_ – impulsiva y arcaica –_

_-__**mmm-**_Me encuentro aturdida_ – Me estoy quedando sin aliento, mis piernas no responden – _No deseo que Grimmow se aparte.

_-__**Saben a Fresa**__ – _Sonríe triunfante.

_**-¿El qué?**__ – _Pregunto sin entender de lo que habla.

_**-Tus labios**__ – _Responde depositando un beso más en la comisura de mis labios.

_-__**Ah**__- _Exclamo discretamente, intento recobrar mi completa conciencia_._

– **Las fresas son mi fruta favorita** – Muy apenas entiendo lo que dice – **Pero nada me encanta más que el sabor a vainilla **

– _¿Me estará sugiriendo algo? – _Logra hacer acto de presencia mi conciencia.

**-Sabes** – Su mirada se cruza con la mía – **Tengo otra inquietud –**

**-¿Cuál?** – No puedo moverme.

-**Será **– Me mira con cinismo – **¿Qué tendrán el mismo sabor siempre?-**

**-Eso** – Respondo aturdida – **Lo tendrás que averiguar todos los días -**

-**Me parece una excelente idea** - Me acerca nuevamente a Él para volverme a besar.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Gracias por leer y por comentar. Traigo esta Viñeta para que tengan algo que leer antes del fin de semana, donde, estaré actualizando dos fics y publicando un one shot. Salu2!, de pronto me he ha llegado una inesperada inspiración que estoy aprovechando al máximo. _

_Les aprecia Al chan._


End file.
